Janji Sepanjang Hayat
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Sasuke tahu inilah waktunya. Kata maaf tidak lagi berguna. Ketika genderang perang mengoyak langit, ia bisa menghitung sisa napasnya. Sasu/Hina. SHDL2015 prompt: Sastra Klasik [Amba&Bhisma]


Ketika genderang perang ditabuh, angkasa hening.

Lambaian rumput kali ini terlambat mengabarkan.

Karena ini bukan padang Kuru1 yang tiap jengkalnya memang dipersiapkan.

.

.

.

 _Apakah kau takut, Sasuke?_

Sejak mula kedua kaki itu berpijak pada partikel-partikel Negara Hi, sepasang mata gadingnya terpancang ke depan melewati pasukan yang berbaris menyebar. Menembus punggung-punggung jendral yang tegak menantang atau tombak-tombak senjata yang teracung menghujam langit. Ia terpaku, pada sepasang mata obsidian pada barisan shinobi yang juga menatapnya, tanpa keraguan.

 _Sasuke Uchiha_ , sebut Hanabi dalam hati. Panglima tertinggi itu berdiri di samping Madara Uchiha. Sejajar dengan para pasukan tak bisa mati milik Kabuto. Madara dan Aliansi Kage telah berunding sebelumnya dan mencapai kata sepakat. Perang. Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi kedua belah pihak. Perang adalah takdir mereka. Takdir Hanabi dan Sasuke juga untuk menuntaskan kerinduan yang tertunda—Hinata.

Gema dari terompet perang yang ditiup oleh shinobi yang bertugas sudah hampir habis. Secepat kilat itu pula kaki mungil srikandi itu melompat ke depan. Mengacungkan kunainya yang berkilat. Menebas setiap musuh yang merangsek maju, berkelit menghindari pasukan zombie Kabuto. Sejak awal tujuannya memang hanya satu: membunuh Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

 **Janji Sepanjang Hayat**

Shiori S. dalam SHDL2015 #Sastraklasik

Modifikasi kisah Amba and Bhisma

 **Peringatan!** standar, AU, alur cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Enam belas tahun yang lalu._**

Dedaunan yang bergemerisik ribut tak pernah peduli seberapa heningnya suasana yang ingin mereka jaga. Sepasang sosok manusia berjalan cepat melewati pepohonan yang ranting-rantingnya bergandengan. Sementara seekor kuda berjalan mengikuti mereka dituntun oleh sang pria.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menoleh sesekali. Kepalanya tengadah kanan kiri menyebabkan langkahnya yang segaris di belakang semakin lebar jaraknya.

"Kau sudah lelah?" suara bariton membuat mereka berdua terhenti tanpa aba-aba.

"Ma-masih jauhkah?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, laki-laki itu mendekat. Ia mengerti meski suara gadis itu hanya berkersik, teredam oleh jubah tebal dan kalah oleh kepak burung sayup-sayup. Menarik sang kuda mendekat. Laki-laki itu mempersilakan gadis itu naik.

Sekarang laki-laki itu mirip penunjuk jalan. Dalam diam ia jaga. Seorang putri bukan dari negeri antah berantah. Seorang putri yang bisa jadi hadiah. Seorang putri pastinya kandidat permaisuri. Seorang putri yang merupakan calon isteri.

Mereka berjalan setapak demi setapak menuju tempat yang dituju. Lintasan makin menurun. Sebuah perkampungan terlihat saat pepohonan mulai renggang merapat. Di sekelilingnya ada benteng dari tanggul-tanggul kayu yang meruncing. Tembok-tembok kokoh dibangun di tengah- tengahnya. Gadis itu terpana. Pada keempat sisi mata angin, terpancang tiang-tiang tertinggi lengkap dengan lambaian bendera kipas merah.

"Selamat datang pangeran." Suara gegap gempita itu mengejutkan keduanya. Jalanan yang membuka. Raut-raut wajah antusias penuh ingin tahu. Deretan manusia membentuk arak-arakan yang bertambah panjang.

Gadis di atas kuda itu meringkuk, semakin menutup wajahnya. Sementara seseorang di depannya, yang dipanggil pangeran, hanya memasang wajah datar. Masih menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Hingga pintu utama istananya terbuka dan menutup akses di belakangnya.

/phi/

"U-uchiha- _san_." Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya bisa berteriak sambil berbisik saat punggung laki-laki itu hendak berbalik dan menjauh.

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja." Lewat mata sehitam jelaga Sasuke, laki-laki itu memaksanya menatapnya. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"E-eto, tentang itu..." Putri Hyuuga itu tergagap. Sasuke tidak menginginkan keformilan namun dialah yang memulai segala kekikukan.

"Seperti yang telah kau dengar tadi, mungkin pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan tiga bulan lagi." Raut wajah itu menunjukkan ketegasan. "Aku tidak mungkin menjadi raja. Aku... sudah berjanji sebelum ini."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Hinata untuk bertanya, Sasuke telah beranjak pergi. "Maaf, Hinata."

Pintu ditutup seutuhnya. Menyisakan kayu berulir pada pandangan Hinata. Nanar.

.

.

.

Busur yang terangkat dan tertarik dengan mudah itu menyedot seluruh atensi hadirin di lapangan terbuka. Sebuah sayembara untuk memperebutkan sang putri satu satunya. Bagi keluarga Hyuuga, sayembara itu merupakan tradisi. Jika sampai usia dua puluh tahun Hinata, sebagai putri satu-satunya, tak kunjung juga ada yang datang menikahi maka, diadakanlah sayembara menembus negeri-negeri.

Para pangeran, ksatria, dan pemuda berdatangan, mencoba peruntungan. Dengan sebaik-baik persiapan dan latihan, kemudian sehari di atas podium, salah satu dari mereka bisa mempersunting putri paling cantik jelita. Siapa yang tidak tergiur. Jika separuh kerajaan juga bisa kau dapatkan sebagai preminya.

Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu tanpa ragu membengkokkan busur, melesatkan anak panah. Raut wajahnya selain tampan juga tenang. Kepalanya terdongak, menantang. Seolah seluruh kepercayaan dirinya telah terpahat tanpa cela. Dari podium tertinggi, Hinata menerka-terka motivasi sang kesatria mengikuti sayembara. Dengan perawakannya saja sudah pasti banyak gadis datang tanpa diminta. Lalu kesaktiannya, tiada satupun yang jadi padanan.

Hinata terhipnotis. Tanpa sadar matanya berbinar saat setiap lelaki itu bergerak. Begitu anggun tanpa terlihat gemulai. Sekonyong-konyong pikirannya kosong saat sasaran panah itu koyak. Hinata terkesiap oleh kesadarannya.

"Ke-kenapa harus begitu, ayah?" Hinata mengejar ayahnya. "Bukankah... a-aku sudah punya tunangan?"

Naruto, salah seorang peserta sayembara, pernah menjanjikan untuk memboyongnya segera ke kerajaannya. Namun setelah kekalahannya pada sayembara hari itu, ia seperti tak sanggup lagi memandang Hinata.

"Ada yang lebih berhak untukmu, Hinata. Terima kasih atas segala kesempatannya." Ucap Naruto tanpa tangis karena hanya punggung tegapnya yang bisa Hinata pandangi kala itu.

Hiashi, sang raja, hanya menatap Hinata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Dia tidak datang, Hinata. Sampai tenggang yang kuberikan." Dan Hinata kemudian bersimbah air mata. Bukan salah keduanya, Naruto tidak kunjung datang menghadap ayah mertua.

"Sekarang ikutlah Uchiha Sasuke ke kerajaannya." Hiashi memeluknya saat perpisahan mereka. "Ayah dan ibu akan datang saat pesta itu tiba."

Hinata merasa sesak. Diliputi bayangan Naruto yang menghilang dan bayangan keragu-raguan dari Sasuke. Ia terus terperangkap pada lamunan yang sama. _Andaikan ayahnya tak pernah membuat sayembara itu. Andaikan Naruto datang melamar langsung kepada ayahnya. Andaikan... andaikan..._

Dan darah Sasukelah yang telah tertoreh pada lembaran perkamen seusai sayembara. Ya, hanya Sasuke seorang. Bukan siapa-siapa. Lalu tanpa disadarinya juga telah menancapkan busur pada hatinya.

.

.

.

 _"Kepadanya, o, Tuanku, Salwa berkata seraya tertawa, 'Wahai putri yang gemilang, aku tak ingin meperistrikan dirimu, engkau yang telah terjalin dengan seorang lain. Wahai yang diberkati, pergilah ke sana ke hadirat Bhisma... Sebab setelah mengalahkan para raja, Bhisma membawa engkau pergi, dan engkau menyertainya dengan sukacita... "2_

.

.

.

Klan Uchiha seakan tidak pernah kehilangan kejayaannya. Kerajaan yang dibangun atas nama kekuatan mata, kekuasaan, dan harga diri. Setiap kesatria yang berasal dari sana adalah ksatria-ksatria hebat. Wanita-wanitanya adalah wanita yang tangguh. Dan di sanalah, Hinata, putri Klan Hyuuga sekarang berada dan sedang berusaha mengikatkan nasibnya.

"A-apa?" suaranya yang lirih, habis tercekik. Meskipun ia tengah berada dalam ruang utama di depan sang raja, Hinata terasa dalam penjara yang paling sempit dan pengap. Ia kehabisan napas dan kata-kata mendengar titah Uchiha Fugaku, calon mertuanya .

Sudah empat bulan lebih dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Sang putri dalam pingitan itu hanya bisa mondar-mandir dalam gelisah selain melakukan kegiatan yang telah diberikan. Kini ia diberi kebebasan untuk memilih. Pilihan yang kemudian melukainya.

Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang akan bersanding dengannya belum kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya. Perjalanannya ternyata dimaksudkan untuk mendekatkannya dengan Itachi Uchiha, kakak semata wayang Sasuke beda ibu. Lelaki yang akan menjadi raja selanjutnya lebih memerlukan permaisuri. Dan hal itu adalah harapan agar Hinata melupakan janji Sasuke.

"Laki-laki yang menjemputmu itu tak bisa kau nikahi, Hinata." Sekarang Hinata mengerti arti pandangan mata dayang-dayang selama berhari-hari ia di sini.

Itachi seorang lelaki yang baik. Auranya hampir berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Sasuke. Ia selalu tersenyum hangat. Menawarinya bantuan tanpa ia sodorkan permintaan. melemparkan guyonan-guyonan ringan yang bersahabat. Namun dari sekian banyak percakapan mereka tak pernah sekalipun membicarakan Sasuke. Padahal dari lubuk hatinya Hinata diam-diam juga berharap sebaris kabar tentangnya.

Memang dari kesan pertama Hinata, Sasuke terlihat kaku dan dingin. Ia terlampau menjaga. Akan tetapi, apa yang bisa ia simpulkan dari orang yang baru kau kenal selama beberapa hari? Ia yakin Sasuke tidak seperti prasangkanya.

Tatapan simpati. Ucapan silih berganti. Semua mendesaknya pada tawaran yang mereka anggap menggiurkan. Hinata diberi tenggat untuk bersuara dan menyetujui. Namun lidah Hinata telah kelu. Hingga vonis pun dijatuhkan pada putri yang tidak bertuan.

Itachi akhirnya memilih putri kerabatnya sebab Hinata tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Pada hari bersejarah namun bukan untuk dirinya itu, lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menatap nanar. Tak ada gaun yang dapat dipakainya kecuali hitam. Hatinya telah lama mengambang. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang terbaik untuk ia rasakan.

Melamun adalah kegiatan sehari-hari Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Dulu ia benci jika tidak ada sesuatu untuk dikerjakan. Namun kali ini ia terlalu lelah untuk mempersiapkan. Sesuatu yang tak pasti tak kunjung datang. Lagi-lagi di pikirannya hanya ada seorang pangeran. Ia hanya menawarkan perpisahan.

 _Lalu, kenapa kau mengikutinya? Sayembara itu?_

Malam itu Hinata sudah tak bisa lagi menahan. Perih dan malu yang bercampur. Jika memang perpisahan yang laki-laki itu sodorkan ia akan meminta pertemuan. Tekad Hinata sudah bulat. Sebulat bulir-bulir air mata yang turun menderas. Tangan gadis itu meremas pinggiran seprai tempat tidur. Ia harus pergi dan menuntut jawaban.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan tepekur menyusuri sisi pematang yang telah menguning. Di bahu kirinya terpanggul tas perbekalan sementara di pinggangnya terselip sebuah katana. Ia memandangi perkampungan di seberangnya yang mulai berpendaran.

 _Sudah berapa lama, huh_? Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan menjauhi wilayah kerajaan Uchiha. Mencari-cari kekacauan, menumpas perampok dan begal jalanan. Terkadang juga dimintai segala macam jenis bantuan. "Kau adalah kesatria, yang tiada jika orang-orang tak bahagia." Begitu pesan gurunya suatu kali.

Namun ada kalanya ia teringat pada seorang gadis yang pipinya kemerahan ketika namanya ia sebut. Masihkah ia menunggunya? Tanpa sadar Sasuke bergumam, "Bodoh."

Entah kenapa ia tak mengatakannya terus terang waktu itu. Fakta bahwa untuk calon rajalah ia dimenangkan. Bukan untuk dirinya, putra kedua, yang tak bisa meraih tahta. Pun dengan asumsi bahwa ia yang lebih bisa melindungi.

 _Kehidupanku adalah di luar sini. Kesatria hidup untuk dan di tengah-tengah rakyatnya_.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermalam. Ia ketuk pintu pada sepasang suami isteri di pinggir desa.

"Siapa namamu, Tuan?"

"Sasuke. Saya seorang pengelana."

Dengan senang hati keduanya menerima Sasuke, memberinya makan malam yang hangat, dan secangkir percakapan tentang desa mereka. Ada banyak kisah pahit dan manis. Dinamisme kehidupan manusia.

"Ada perampok?"

"Benar. Sudah tiga bulan ini mereka selalu datang sebulan sekali. Menjarahi hasil panen dan mengklaim sebagai pajak tambahan."

"Tak pernah ada namanya pajak tambahan."

"Itulah, Tuan. Tapi tak ada yang berani melawan karena tak punya kekuatan. Tak ada kekuasaan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk seraya menyesap kopi hitamnya. Malam itu ia mencatat baik-baik. Menyusun daftar panjang dengan teliti. Tentang agenda selanjutnya dan hari-hari yang akan semakin pendek. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia lewatkan malam, tanpa bayangan tentang Hinata, putri yang mungkin telah menjadi bagian Uchiha.

/phi/

Hinata berjalan lambat di atas kuda yang dulu membawanya ke teritori Uchiha. Bedanya kali ini ia pergi menjauhinya. Ini sudah hari ketiga dan ia sudah merasa cukup jauh. _Pasti sekarang mereka sedang mencariku_ , batin Hinata.

Akan tetapi ia telah bertekad untuk memastikan sesuatu. _Aku berhak tahu. Aku berhak berkata tidak sebab, dengan Sasukelah perjanjian dibuat dan begitu pun yang diketahui ayahnya._

Ada sedikit kekhawatiran bahwa diam-diam ayahnya akan bersekongkol melakukan semua ini padanya. Tapi sayembara dan hasilnya selalu terbuka. Ia pernah menilik sejarah sayembara yang merupakan tradisi bagi putri-putri Kerajaan Hyuuga. Mereka selalu berakhir bahagia, begitu yang tertulis. Dan Hinata masih berharap jua. Meski harus dengan air mata.

Gadis itu bertudung rapat-rapat meski yakin tak ada yang mengenali. Ia pun menggelung rambutnya ke atas. Hinata telah memilih penampilan paling sederhana dan pakaian paling dekil yang bisa ia kenakan. Namun tetap saja seorang wanita yang berkelana sendirian tidaklah berpredikat baik di kalangan masyarakat.

Berhari-hari Hinata mencari kabarnya, ia hampir putus asa. Hampir nihil hasilnya. Jejak sang pangeran bungsu Uchiha seperti tertelan bumi. Melewati perkampungan-perkampungan tak ada yang mengenal namanya. Namun beruntung beberapa orang mengaku pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sesuai dengan deskripsi fisik Sasuke.

"Dia pernah melewati desa seberang."

"Oh, laki-laki itu adalah pahlawan. Penyelamat rombongan saudagar yang saya kepalai. Dia sungguh baik. Tak mau menerima imbalan uang. Hanya sedikit sayuran."

Hinata menghela kudanya perlahan menuju sebuah daerah di selatan. Hari telah beranjak malam. Tapi ia benar-benar ingin segera tiba. Petunjuk samar-samar tentangnya kini telah lebih cerah kelihatannnya. Hinata tidak ingin membuang waktu. Mengabaikan kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti. Dan tangan-tangan kejahatan mulai merasuki. Menggapai-gapainya yang berjalan sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu. Apakah ini yang namanya rindu. Bukan. Di antara mereka memang terdapat jarak dan waktu. Dan ia pun ingin segera bertemu. Mungkin hanya ambisi. Tentang jawaban yang harus segera diisi. Jawaban tentang hidup yang ia miliki. Jika tidak, akan mencekiknya hingga mati.

/phi/

"Tuan, para perampok sedang menuju desa. Kita harus segera mengungsi." Kepanikan di waktu subuh bukan pertanda baik.

Suami isteri itu memaksa Sasuke mengikuti mereka. Namun Sasuke malah mengucapkan terima kasihnya dan berkata tentang perpisahan mereka. "Saya akan pergi melanjutkan perjalanan. Semoga kalian selamat dan saya percaya sebentar lagi akan ada pahlawan yang datang ke desa."

Sasuke kemudian menatap kepergian keduanya lalu berbalik ke arah desa. Sedari awal, tujuannya memang untuk menumpas perompak-perompak itu. Namun sepertinya mereka lebih cepat dari pada yang ia perkirakan.

Desa telah porak poranda. Secepat kilat kaki Sasuke membawanya nampaknya semua telah sia-sia. Tumpukan mayat ada di mana-mana. Tak ada seorang pun terlihat masih hidup. Sementara gerombolan perampok telah pergi melanglang buana.

Di ujung desa, ia kemudian terpaku. Sasuke melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya dulu sambil lalu. Meskipun begitu hatinya terasa sembilu. Gadis berambut panjang kini tanpa sutra ungu. Hinata tergolek tak berdaya. Sementara kudanya tertebas di sampingnya. Di tepi sungai, Hinata duduk dengan tubuh penuh luka. Sesaat, jantung Sasuke berdegup betalu-talu, mengiranya sudah tak bernyawa juga. Namun rupanya aura Sasuke membuat gadis itu terjaga dan menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" suara Sasuke meninggi. "Lihatlah semua ini. Jika kau meninggal dunia, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Ia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Hinata di sini.

"Mencarimu." Hinata berbisik lirih.

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"Karena itulah aku akan bertanya. Padamu yang mengetahui jawabannya."

Sang laki-laki menatap Hinata dengan beribu perasaan berkecamuk dalam dada. "Bukan aku lagi orang yang pantas kau tanyai, Hinata."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun. Dan aku pun tak pernah kau beritahu satupun." Hinata tercekat. "Aku berusaha menyelamatkan desa tapi, gagal. Aku akan menikah dengan tunanganku tapi, gagal jua karena ia terlalu pengecut untuk maju terlebih dulu. Kemudian aku dimenangkan oleh seseorang yang harusnya menjadi suamiku, tapi ia malah pergi dan diam-diam memaksaku. Aku hampir menikah dengan seorang raja tapi, semua pun telah buyar."

Gestur Sasuke berubah. Suaranya lirih sedikit bergetar. Ia terkejut. "Bukankah mereka telah memberimu pilihan?"

"Pilihan? Untuk apa? Tak seorangpun membolehkanku memilih karena mereka tak ada yang memberiku kepastian untuk bisa setia."

"Maaf Hinata. Kukira... mereka sudah memberitahumu. Aku tidak bisa menikahimu."

Hinata terbatuk kecil. "Kau tahu Sasuke. Aku sudah terikat janji. Sejak kau bersumpah setelah sayembara itu..."

"...aku adalah milikmu." Mata Hinata menatap Sasuke nyalang. Ada luka yang tertoreh dalam diam. Ia terlalu lama disimpan untuk kemudian menjadi bumerang.

Sasuke tak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia tahu tapi tak bisa. Sejak awal bukan begini maksudnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyesal atas semenit kekhilafan yang ia perbuat. Sasuke ingin lari mendekat. Tapi tatapan gadis itulah yang mencengkeramnya tanpa iba. Menjalarinya dengan rasa pilu yang mendera. _Kenapa kau tak bilang sedari awal? Saat kita baru bermula dan bertatap muka?_

"Hei, Sasuke. Apakah ini yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke tak dapat berkata-kata. Hatinya sendu. Lidahnya gagu. Tubuhnya terpaku tanpa mampu melakukan sesuatu.

"Hidupku sudah tak berharga. Tak usah meminta maaf. Tiada lagi kata maaf yang bisa merubah semua ini, bukan?" Air mata Hinata menderas. Lukanya semakin parah. Ia meraih sebilah kunai yang terselip di pinggangnya. "Untuk itu jika memang tak ada yang bersedia mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja."

"Dan untukmu Sasuke, aku bersumpah demi _Kamisama_ , setelah ini sampai kehidupanmu selanjutnya kau tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain. Serta, hanya di tangan gadis yang dalam dirinya mengalir darahkulah, kau akan mati."

Pertiwi telah merekamnya. Menyimpan erat-erat janji Hinata saat mahar gadis itu tumpah menyiraminya. Tanah yang keras tak akan lekang dimakan usia dan tak akan menolak sesuatu yang merupakan asalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"sang çûrâmrih ayajna ring samara mahyun i hilanganikang parângmuka_

 _lila kêmbang urâ sêkar taji ni keçaning ari pêjah ing rannângganna_

 _ûrnnaning ratu mâti wijanira kunnddanira nagaraning musuh gêsêng_

 _sâhityâhuti tênnddasing ripu kapökan i rathanika suçrameng laga"_

 _-Sang pahlawan ingin berlaga di medan perang untuk membinasakan musuhnya. Yang merupakan taburan bunga yang indah adalah untaian bunga di atas rambut yang gugur di medan perang. Urna hiasan manikam di dahi raja yang telah meninggal merupakan (taburan) beras persajian. Negara musuh yang terbakar adalah tempat api persajian. Yang disajikan ialah kepala musuh yang telah terpenggal di atas keretanya, setelah bertempur tidak mengenal mundur.-3_

.

.

.

Napas Sasuke tersengal. Sebilah kunai menancap tenang. Mengalirkan merah darah, mencerabut kehidupan. Di hadapannya seorang gadis berkimono ungu terengah, antara lega dan tak percaya. Tangannya gemetar, dadanya seakan luruh. Laki-laki di hadapannya pasrah. Matanya berkata dalam diam, _aku menderita karena menunggumu_.

Tetes-tetes kerinduan itu kini menggumpal nyata. Janji telah terbayarkan. _Bisakah aku mengambilnya kini, cintamu?_ Bisik seseorang sendu. Hinata telah maya. Namun eksistensi di depannya membuatnya nyata.

 _Kau telah mencurinya, hatiku, ragaku_. Ia menatap Sasuke yang memegangi perutnya, rebah. Bumi menyediakan alas untuk tidurnya. Langit berubah warnanya menjadi kemerahan meski bukan senja. Angin menghantarkan bau-bauan yang semerbak. Alam semesta mengheningkan cipta.

"Biar aku berbaring di sini, di atas pedang yang menancap di atas tubuhku ini." Ucap Sasuke, menolak Juugo yang ingin merawatnya.

Satu persatu jenderal dan panglima perang dari kedua belah menyambanginya, menyampaikan hormat dan belasungkawa. Yang terakhir, Hanabi—yang dalam darahnya mengalir darah Hinata—menjadi ujung simpul takdirnya. Gadis yang ditunggunya bersama dengan kesungguhan memegang pahit janji Sasuke. Ia bersimpuh lalu membungkuk, air matanya menetes tanpa suara. "Akhirnya kau berbahagia, Sasuke."

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia melihat gadisnya melambai menyambutnya. _Hyuuga Hinata_ , napas Sasuke terputus. _Aku bisa bersatu denganmu, akhirnya_.

 _ **Puput**_

* * *

 **Catatan Kaki**

1 Padang Kurusetra: tempat perang Bharathayuddha

2 Udayoga Parva, CLXXVI, dalam Pamuntjak, Laksmi. Amba. 2013

3 Pupuh 1 Bait 1 Kakawin Bharatayuddha dalam terjemahan. 1968.

* * *

 **Tambahan**

Amba dan Bhisma adalah kisah klasik dengan banyak versi. Ada versi Sansekerta, versi Jawa Kuna, dll. Dalam beberapa versi dikisahkan bahwa Amba terlunta-lunta setelah dimenangkan dalam sayembara oleh Bhisma bersama kedua saudaranya yang lain. Ia ditolak Salwa, tunangannya. Sedang Bhisma tak bisa menikahinya karena telah bersumpah Brahmacari. Di akhirnya ia meninggal dengan menyimpan dendam pada Bhisma yang telah mengacaukan hidupnya. Pada akhir hayatnya Bhisma hanya dapat dibunuh oleh Shrikandi, reinkarnasi Amba.

* * *

 **A/N—** Ada yang masih nggak _mudeng_? Saya tahu fanfiksi ini masih banyak kekurangan dan _keabalan_ ==a karena ditulis cuma sehari semalam. _At least_ , mungkin bersedia meninggalkan sepatah dua patah kata perbaikan atau penyemangat? Akan sangat membantu^^

terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
